


Puppetry

by totally_friendly_max_content



Series: my tentacle fics [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Max starts to enjoy the rape, Mild Mind Control, Multiple Penetration, Pedophile David (Camp Camp), Shota, Slime, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Sucking, Tentacles, tummy expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_friendly_max_content/pseuds/totally_friendly_max_content
Summary: Because David refuses to say no to Nikki and doesn't realise that telling them how rapey it is would put them off, he takes Max and Nikki to a strange dangerous part of the forrest.  Nikki runs off excited and Max goes after her.  Max gets grabbed by a tentacle monster and the rest of the fic I think you can see where this is going.  Tentacle smut ahead.  As is David pleasuring Max's freshly raped body.





	Puppetry

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all my tentacle fics this is one that I'm the most proud of.

Max had ran off after Nikki.  To him, David was paranoid and overly caring so there was no reason not to.  Yet he did have a sense that he was making the wrong choice for there had been a weird atmosphere in this part of the forest.  Stick to the path David had stressed, many many times. He would take Nikki and Max to see the nasty part of the woods because Nikki had asked but they would have to agree not to leave the path.  Max had only asked to come because he didn’t want to partake in Gwen’s lame activity. Nikki because the quartermaster had made it sound exciting earlier.

Yes, the asking had begun with, “David, can we see the Dark Woods?  I want to see if it’s true they have dark creatures and monsters.” Nikki jumped on David’s lap.  She begged, “Please, please, please.”

David sighed.  He looked at Gwen.  “Look, I would love to but it simply would be too much taking all these campers.”  Gwen was too busy trying to keep Harrison and Nerris from hurting each other.

“But I really want to go.  I’d go on my own but I don’t know the way.”

Max leant over and said, “You know David, she’s going to go never mind what you do.  It would be better if you at least kept an eye on her.”

David raised a brow.  “You think so, Max?”

“Yeah, it could be a bonding activity for just the two of you.”

“The three of us.”

“What?”

“I can’t be alone with one camper like that for legal reasons.  You could come along though. You clearly care deeply about Nikki and I’m sure…”

Max frowned.  There had to be a way out of this that wouldn’t lead to him making paper robins or some shit.  He tried to think but the way Nikki was cheering was distracting him. David called out, “I’m taking Max and Nikki to the Dark Forest.  Keep the other campers happy. I want to see lots of swans when I return.” He then picked Max up and let Nikki follow. She started to rush on, enjoying herself.

Every so often David would give a few directions but mostly he asked Nikki to stay close to him and Max.  “Stay on the path. Never mind what stay on the path. If you lose your shoe off the path, the shoe is gone.”  Max rolled his eyes. David was too paranoid for his own good.

This lasted until they got to the Dark Forest and Nikki ran off overly excited.  David panicked but would not leave the path. He knew that even with Nikki, no especially with Nikki it was best to wait for her to get back by herself.  At first Max thought nothing of Nikki’s disappearance thinking that it was just like Nikki to lose herself. It wasn’t until it started to get dark that Max decided that he had had enough and to abandon David on the path to look for Nikki himself.  Shortly Max huffed. This bit of forest didn’t look that different from the rest of the forest. He was about to try a different route back when he felt something tug on his leg. He looked down and saw nothing. Feeling uneasy, he decided to go back to where David was calling his and Nikki’s names.  He almost made it back. He felt himself get pulled back and screamed.

“Max!  You have to get back to the path, right now!  Untangle yourself.”

Max wondered what that meant.  He saw nothing in the undergrowth.  He tried to move his feet. They were clearly being held back by something but he had no idea what.  “I need help. I can’t move my feet.”

“Max, I can’t help you.  It’s too late. Just submit and try to enjoy what is going to happen.  Sorry.”

“What the fuck, David?”  Like Max would give up just because David suggested it.  Just then, Max felt something twist further around his feet.  Max reached down, felt for something and soon gripped hold of whatever was wrapped around him.  He frowned as he felt the something with the texture of a hard on, only smothered in lube. It was thick and long making Max think of sailing rope, but it’s texture was smoother and though slippy there was a definite grip to it.  He had no idea what David had meant by submitting but the earlier command had made sense. He pulled on the thing wrapped around his legs only to slip away. He stumbled over, falling on his face. He pulled himself up. He then felt slippy length slide around his left arm.  “David, help.”

“Pull your pants down and get it over with.”  Max rolled his eyes and gripped hold of his pants.  They were going to stay up.

To his surprise the ‘ropes’ started to move sliding up his body like they were feeling him up.  He let out a scream despite knowing that David was just going to stand there, always watching. He tried to pull away but all that happened was further travel until it felt like only his head wasn’t wrapped.  Then he was tugged into the air and his ass lifted up. One of the ropes grew thinner then slipped down his pants and explored his ass. He let out a little yelp, becoming increasingly certain that he was going to be hurt.

With a sob David whined, “Max, you’re going to be raped and if I tried to help I’d just get raped.  Just get it over with.” Max just about was able to see David. He saw the honesty in his eyes and how the guilt was killing him.  He decided to trust David and wiggled around trying to get his pants off. He wasn’t able to move even for that. Soon he saw his hoodie then T shirt fall to the floor.  He shook his head. He couldn’t consent to this. It was too scary. He gripped hold of his pants trying to keep them on. He felt his entire body get lifted up. He realised just how powerful the creature he was dealing with was but he wasn’t going to give up any more.  Not even the fact that David had would let him do that.

Max then was brought to the edge of the path.  David couldn’t believe the sight. The child had always been hot to him but seeing his body glisten with little flecks of slime and held at unusual angles so his bones twisted and showed off his tummy and little dick was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.  Not only that but Max’s face was a picture. Max looked so scared but also so trusting. It was like his advice as great and comforting as he longed for what he really wanted to do to be. No. What he wanted to be wanting. What he wanted from the way Max was looking was simply to touch him and fuck his young, soft and most importantly sultery ass.

Max’s trainers were tossed aside and David grew excited, waiting for the pants to be removed.  Max kept trying to fight back, his fists balled and feet trying to kick. Then the pants ripped at the seams letting Max’s little briefs reveal themself.  The fabric fell to the floor abandoned. Clearly something was already feeling around inside for the fabric was getting pulled aside. David longed to be doing the same, though he tried to wear a face of horror.  Max then got flipped over so his back was facing the floor but his ass was suspended nicely. David had the perfect view of both Max’s angry face and his little round butt. Max was about to start crying, but he looked to determined not to.  David longed to encourage the determination but was scared that that would only enrage the beast. It didn’t help that the sight of Max’s small surely tight ass hole was turning him on. It was a little darker than the rest of his skin and had clearly never been entered before.  Then there was Max’s ass itself. It looked so soft and squidgy that David all the more longed to just touch it. Still he dared not instead letting his eyes travel up to Max’s small floppy cock. It was held up by what by the light of the path, were clearly see through tentacles and getting a mild rubbing.  The cock was small: practically mouth sized and just right for sucking. Uncut with little wrinkles, but not a single vein: it was the most attractive dick David had ever seen. Below the cock was also just visible a small set of balls just barely starting to hang down. They were so cute and soft, giving David the thought that even Max had hardly touched them before today.

Max’s asshole was rubbed up and down, though never revealing it’s inside even a little.  Then the tentacles changed and started to pull Max’s legs further open. It was time. Max hissed as the tentacle eased his asshole open at first just a little.   The tentacles were see through giving David a perfect view of the little opening with it’s tiny creases, then the ass hole itself reddened the view just hinting at the little ripples inside.

As the pain rode into Max’s body, he started to cry, silently and 

Then the ass was opened, and David got a glorious view of Max’s insides.  They were smoother than he imagined after the opening and just right for fucking.  David hardened as he saw Max get opened up and turned on as he was. Max still tried to resist attempting to at least get his arms free.  To David’s surprise Max was able to get his left arm free. He used it to reach along and pull the tentacle in his ass as far out as he could.  The tentacle plunged itself back in with avengence. Max screamed in agony and shock.

Max felt like his entire body was on fire.  He longed to escape, but could hardly even move his body.  He wanted to stop the weird feeling in his ass if nothing else and tried to kick away the tentacles that bound him.  Instead of release they crowded around him, rendering him immobile. His body felt all bones and no muscle. It hadn’t changed: flesh was still flesh even as it was gripped tightly and positioned from festishitic appeal.  He didn’t understand. All he had wanted was to save Nikki. His ass felt tight and pained as another tentacle explored his asshole without entering. He begged, “No more!” The tentacle explored the edge looking for a bit that wasn’t as tight.  When it found a small crease it entered tearing Max’s ass as it did. Max opened his mouth but no scream came. The pain was simply too much. He clenched his teeth instead.

A tentacle wrapped its way around Max’s body though exploring the neck and checking it would be able to stretch nicely.  Soon the beast was happy for though small and fiesty Max had a good solid neck that could take a tentacle or two with ease.   Max’s mouth was pried open and a tentacle slid inside. The two in his ass twisted around and pleasured themselves in the tight space.   Max soon felt them rub against his special spots and felt overwhelmed by the want for of all things more tentacles. He started to suck contently on the one in his mouth and relaxed letting the two in his ass explore deeper.  As he did a third one entered. Max’s previously flat tummy was starting to rise from the entrance of the tentacles. Max looked at the little crease and felt self conscious. He longed to cover it but was unable to get his arms even close.  He looked to David who was eyed the growing lump with lidded eyes longing to touch it. The boy felt all the more turned on by the idea that someone as innocent as David wanted to fuck him. He wanted to give David his body and let him live out his pedophilic desires.

The tentacles started to squeeze and thin pumping and vibrating against the ripped bleeping hole.  Though still clear the middles of the tentacles now had a purple slime fill them. They filled first like unfiltered liquid in a pipe splattering in thin or thick.  Then as Max started to accept the slime inside him, the liquid started to even out. Max’s tummy filled with the slime and started to stretch even faster. He panted against the length in his mouth and tried to wiggle his hips to get more inside himself.  The more inside him the better he was sure he would feel. There was a pop as his tummy blew bigger leaving him looking around six months pregnant. The next colour was darker and rougher. Still the tentacles pumped into his small body trying to get as much out of his tiny frame as it could.  Then Max came, dry and with a yelp. The tentacles weren’t finished though. They continued to pump filling each of his eager holes until the smile started to ooze out of the same holes.

The beast was content with Max’s new reactions, the beast started to work instead on pleasure, feeling Max’s body up, especially his nipples and little cock.  No longer was the focus on simply getting as much inside of Max as possible. The tentacles had won and wanted to celebrate a victory. Warping around Max’s dick, it slided around pleasuring itself on the young cock and increasingly erect nipples.  Every rub led to Max making a different adorable face. Soon, the beast was ready to finish, bloating Max’s body as it did.

Then the beast eased out of Max before covering him with a final shot of blue slime and scuttling back into the thickets.  Max was left to pant and rest off the sex. He closed his eyes, a smile on his face. Max tired to wrap his head around what had happened.  He felt like such a slut as he shamelessly wanted more. 

David felt along the edge of the path before deciding to risk it.  Max was now close enough and his body was emitting the sexiest scent David had ever smelled.  He picked Max up and carried him to the path before placing him gently on the floor. Max’s freshly fucked smile was too cute.  David had to at least jack off his hard on for the child. He whipped out his cock then saw the look on Max’s face: so ready and needy.   David leaned over and kissed Max’s lips. Though tired Max kissed back and opened his legs so David could fuck his eager body. He lopped his head back resting as David played with his body.  “Please,” he begged longing for a cock inside him. So David carefully lined his cock up with Max’s ass and proceeded to push in. Max was still slick from his tentacle fucking and David was able to get his full length in easily.

Max’s eyes opened.  He let out a moan and wrapped his legs around David.  His toes curled over in pleasure. David kissed Max’s lips.  He could taste the slime on them. It was sweet with a slight sourness like lemonade.  He started to lick the insides of Max’s mouth and Max tried to lift his hips up wanting attention everywhere.  He was intoxicated from being touched and the slime only made him feel more so. David loved the feel of Max’s ass.  It was the tightest thing he had ever been inside. Even though it had been ripped, his ass had been taught even for a child’s in the first place.  With a moan David started to fuck the child’s ass, glad of the tightness, slickness but most of all that Max was moaning sluttily while making the cutest faces.  Little smiles and open mouth faces revealing the slime inside mixed with helpless moans. David loved the bulge in Max’s tummy and gripped hold of it as he slipped around Max’s ass.  Max’s entire body was so slick and David was already so turned on that he soon came into Max. Max let out a final moan then fell asleep. David wiped his dick then pulled his pants back up.

Now the slime was absorbing into the ground or Max’s body, David’s senses started to return to him.  He couldn’t believe he’d actually fucked an actual child. A child who had just been tentacle fucked no less.  He wondered if this was a sign that he had truly reached the depths of his selfishness. Max surely hadn’t been that sexy.  He remembered the way Max had struggled against the tentacles only to give in once the pleasure took him. He felt both guilty and turned on.  David took off his jacket and wrapped it around Max’s adorable sleeping body. He mentally told himself off for the ‘adorable’ as he walked Max back to camp.

As he entered the camp grounds Max woke up and nuzzled David’s chest.  David simply held on the boy aware of how fragile he was. He would scurry Max into the Councillor's cabin and all would be fine.  He took a step forward.

Gwen ran up to him.  She looked at Max in horror and asked, “What happened?  Where’s Nikki? Oh my god, is that an infection?” She reached out to touch Max’s tummy but David pulled Max away.

He confessed, “I have no idea where Nikki is.  I was too focused on Max getting tentacle raped.  He needs to get away and rest that off.”

Gwen wanted to slap David but her drive to look after the kids was more important.  “I’ll go find her. You continue looking after Max.” She ran off, not caring that she had attracted the attention of the remaining campers.  David tried to ensure that no one could see Max’s still enlarged belly, but all he had were his arms. Even as he ran, he could see the shock on the camper’s faces.  He entered the Mess Hall and slammed the door. When there was a knocking he was sure it was Neil for Neil had screamed upon seeing his friend’s condition.

David took a breath then opened the door and saw the Quartermaster.  David let the man in and the Quartermaster walked up to the sleeping boy.  He placed a hand on Max’s tummy and said, “You fuck him?”

“Yes.”

“Before, during or after?  I won’t judge… that much.”

David gulped.  If the Quartermaster was saying that he really couldn’t blame all his actions on mind control.  He looked away then at the sleeping child next to him. He’d still do it again given another chance.  He tries to sound confident as he says, “After.”

Nikki and Gwen appeared with Nikki telling Gwen everything she had seen including David fucking her friend and that it had been so hot, she’d regretted saying no to the beast.

“Shame.  During is the best way, really let’s the monster fuck you too.”  Gwen nodded silently. Then the qm ruined her mood with, “You should know that you’ve impregnated him.  Kid is gonna pop out some half tentacle humans in a few months.” He then stood up and left as though he hadn’t just tripled David’s guilt.

David looked at Max and stroked his hair.  Max would need to be looked after. He had no idea how but David was determined to make this up to Max.


End file.
